A Bad Day
by Kumorastar
Summary: Kurogane wasn't having a good day to begin with, but Fai had always had a talent for making his days worst. Kurofai fluff


Kurogane wanted to kill something. Something, someone, anything-it didn't matter with him being in the state of anger which he was currently in. Even as he laid there in a nice, warm, soft bed the ninja could feel his anger rising.

He wanted to be outside fighting or helping the kid try to locate the princess's feather. Hell, he'd even explore the town with the talking white bun and the idiot (ok, maybe not that). Anything but lying in bed with a broken leg.

Normally it wouldn't have bothered him with it being a result of battle but this was just embarrassing. After all, who breaks their leg by tripping over a small child's toy? He thanked the gods that no one was around to see it. And it didn't help that the mage had to help him back to the inn they were staying in by supporting him the way that his-self had helped Fai in Outo country. So it was safe to say that he wasn't having a good day so far.

At the moment Kurogane was trying to glare a hole through the ceiling just to give him something to do. He just gave an irritated sigh and rolled his head to the side. Red eyes suddenly opened when he heard the front door to their room open.

'Finally' the ninja thought hoping for some good news about the missing feather.

Sounds could be heard coming from the kitchen but Kurogane was still unable to figure out who it was. That was, until a merry voice called out to him, "Oh Kuro-puu!"

'God Dammit'. He mentally growled, not wanting to put up with the blonde right now.

"Would Kuro-chi like to see what Mokona and Fai bought?" the wizard asked walking into the room. Fai had also taken it upon himself to annoy the hell out of Kurogane by talking in third person until the ninja called him by his name. Which was a contest Kurogane wasn't about to lose anytime soon.

A reason Kurogane knew the mage would give in first was that he wasn't any good at speaking in third person. He usually had to re-state the things that he said to get rid of the I, me, we, etc. But it was starting to kill Kurogane's ears because now he had to hear almost twice as much of the idiot's voice. Sometimes it made him feel like just calling him Fai instead of mage, idiot, magician, or once again etc. just to get him to shut up (almost being the key word).

He just glared at the other as Fai practically skipped over to the bed. "Get the hell out! And keep the pork bun out too!"

The blonde just gave a smile, "Kuro-tan doesn't have to worry. Me and Moko-, damn, Fai and Mokona met Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan while looking around and Mokona thought it would help the kids for awhile. Besides, daddy needs someone to watch over him incase he needs anything." Fai said while sitting down on the bed next to Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane just frowned and turned to face the opposite direction, "I'm fine" he growled out. Fai stared for a few seconds before digging through the bag in his hands, "But what if Kuro-wanko needs food or someone to feed him, or maybe a bath"; he cast a sly look in the ninja's direction, "Then you might want Fai-mommy here".

A light blush made its way to Kurogane's face, "Yo...you pervert! No! I would NOT need you here for tha-...what is that?" his yell stopped mid sentence as he looked horrified at the thing on the top of Fai's head. The blonde's smile widened, as if expecting the reaction, which he probably did. "What, this?" he pointed to his head.

Pulled snuggly over the magician's head whilst Kuro-pippi happen to be looking away, sat a plain yellow ski-cap looking hat with little cat ears sticking out at the top.

"Isn't it cute? Fai and Mokona saw it when they were walking. Don't worry Kuro-daddy! We, uh, they got you one too!" Fai's bright blue eyes seemed to lighten up at the mixed look of fear and anger on the ninja's face when we held up the matching hat.

It was just like the other except that it was a dark brown color with a big black spot on it, and it was without cat ears. Instead, there was a pair of floppy brown ears that would almost hang down to his chin if he were to ever put it on (which he would not!).

Kurogane's first instinct when Fai stepped forward with the thing was to grab his sword from his side and slash the stupid hat to pieces. Unfortunately, said sword had been moved to the other side of the room against his will and since he couldn't get up, it was apparently stuck there.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing the damn thing!" The magician stuck out his bottom lip and began to pout. "But Kuro-sama", he sat back down on the bed and hugged the ninja's closest arm to his body, "The lady in the store said that they help to make people get better and Fai wants Kuro-rin to get better so Kuro-chu can protect his family again.

Kurogane just glared but didn't pull his arm away, "Whatever, you can take care of yourself just fine...and don't call me by those stupid names dammit!"

"Kuro-tan"

"I swear I-"

"Kuro-woof-woof"

"Shut the he-"

"Kuro-myu"

"Arg!" Kurogane swung his fist in hopes laying a good punch on the blonde idiot but Fai was too fast. Because of his lean and anorexic-looking body type, he easily jumped off the bed and stood where the other wouldn't be able to reach.

"Hyuu hyuu! Kuro-wankoro is getting angry, but maybe if Kuro-pi would call someone by his name then just maybe Kuro-pan would have less to listen to." Fai's face had yet to lose its smile.

Kurogane was truly wishing for his leg to heal soon so that he could grab the damn mage and strangle him to death. But right now he was out of arms length so he would have to wait.

"Like hell I will." Kurogane growled and turned his head so was facing the wall opposing the blonde so he wouldn't have to see that idiotic grin. Fai put on a look of false curiosity and leaned his upper body forwards so that his face was only an inch or two away from a tan cheek. Kurogane had yet to notice that his personal space was being invaded. "But then again, maybe Kuro-san likes to hear Fai-kitty's voice all the time."

The ninja spun his head back to face the mage's direction with his mouth open and ready to yell a few colorful words. But because of how close Fai was, when his head turned he somehow found his lips being half way covered by slightly paler ones.

Time seemed to freeze and Kurogane's mind went blank. It was a few seconds before he realized what had happened and when he did, he pulled back with so much force that he nearly slung himself into the wall behind him. Of course this action just caused the magician to burst out laughing as he hopped toward the bedroom door, "Hyuu! Kuronpu's embarrassed!"

Kurogane could fell his face begin to heat up and knew he was turned red, but he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or just blind rage, "Get the hell back here! I'll kill you for this mage!!" Even through the yelling Fai's laugh was going strong from the other room. Kurogane had a feeling that this would be held over his head for a long, long time. This definitely wasn't a good day.


End file.
